This invention relates to a method of generating a visual design for application, for example, in the field of advertising, packaging or creating corporate images.
When visual design elements such as logos, logotypes or graphics and test elements relating to a corporate identity or product range are used in various different applications, it can become extremely difficult to maintain a consistent identity. For example, a particular trade mark may be applied to a number of different products, with a number of different forms of packaging, as well as being applied in advertising, signage, and on letterheads. This can result in confusion and dilution of the company's corporate identify and the product's image. In order to counteract this, a great amount of effort may be expended by designers in attempting to maintain a consistent image over a wide range of visual design applications. This greatly increases the costs and time involved in such a design process.